Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Lawina (opowieść o katastrofie którą można było przewidzieć)
Minął tydzień po ślubie Czembora i Twilight.Luna stojąc przy wejściu patrzyła w gwiazdy.Księżniczka Twilight podeszła do niej. -Wszystko dobrze Luno?-zapytała Twilight. -Tak księżniczko Twilight tylko....-zaczęła Luna. -Tylko co?Proszę powiedz mi!-prosiła lawendowa księżniczka. -Nie tylko ci powiem a pokażę ci.-zaproponowała antramentowa księżniczka.-Discord!-zawołała. -Tak księżniczko.-powiedział Draconequus. -Czy możesz naszą dwójkę przenieść w czasie o 3 tysiące lat?-zapytała Luna. -Dobrze Luno.-ukłonił jej się Discord. Discord dmuchnął w proszek który opsypał Lunę i Twilight. Twilight była zdziwiona że przeniosły się tak daleko w czasie. Luna wyczytała pytanie z wyrazu twarzy księżniczki słońca. -Wiem!Daleko w czasie nas przeniosłam ale zrobiłam to by pokazać ci co takiego stało się 3 tysiące lat temu że jestem taka smutna.-oznajmiła księżniczka Luna. -Więc gdzie jesteśmy?-zapytała księżniczka Twilight. -Jesteśmy w pradawnym Canterlocie.3 tysiące lat temu stał on na miejscu dzisiejszego Ponyville....-zaczął Discord. -Wtedy miała miejsce tragedia przez którą Canterlot został przeniesiony na miejsce w którym dzisiaj jest.Przeniosłam nas w dzień przed nią.Przenocujemy tutaj a jutro o 9:00 rano zobaczysz co się stanie.-dokańcza Luna. -A co to będzie?-pyta Twilight. -Nie mogę powiedzieć bo to jest bolesne tak jak wtedy kiedy straciłam Celestię.-powiedziała smutno księżniczka nocy. -Już dobrze!-pocieszała księżniczka słońca. Luna,Twilight i Discord zobaczyli małego niebieskiego Alikorna, drógi był biały i miał różową grzywę.Za nimi stał ogier z fioletową sierścią i klacz o sierści koloru różowego.I ogier i klacz byli Alikornami. -Te dwie to ja i Celestia.A ta para stojąca za nami to mama i tata.-tłumaczy Luna. Twilight kiwneła głową i zobaczyła że podchodzi do całej rodziny jeszcze jeden mały Alikorn.Miała piękną żółtą sierść. -Kto to?-zapytała Twilight. -O to moja trzecia siostra.Najstarsza i zaginiona.Nazywa się Ladina.-wyjaśnia Luna. -A gdzie zamek?-dopytuje lawendowa klacz. -Wtedy był w Lesie Everfree.To w tamtym zamku mieszkała moja rodzina.-ujeła Luna.-A Canterlot był na miejscu Ponyville.-dodaje. Mija piękna noc.Discord poszedł spać ale Twilight i Luna czuwały w nocy. -Czemu nigdy nie widziałam Ladiny?-spytała Twilight. -Ladina uciekła podczas tej tragedii i słuch po niej zaginął.Sama chciałabym wiedzieć gdzie jest.Tak bardzo mi jej brakuje.Ojciec mnie nie lubi a Celestia nie żyje.-tłumaczy Luna. -A co z waszą mamą?-pyta zaciekawiona Twilight. -Wszystkiego dowiesz się jutro Twilight Sparkle.Teraz idź już spać.-mówi księżniczka nocy. Luna patrzyła jak jej mama wzniosła księżyc.W tamtych czasach była to ostatnia noc jaką królewska rodzina spędziła razem. Następny dzień rozpoczął się tradycyjnie.Twilight jednak zauważyła że kucyki szykują się do święta. -Discordzie!Do czego szykują się kucyki z tych czasów?-szepcze księżniczka Twilight. -Do Wigilii!Dziś ona się odbywa.-wyjaśnia Draconequus. -Chodźmy odszukać mojej rodziny.-proponuje księżniczka Luna. Trójka przyjaciół idzie do centrum Canterlotu.W całym mieście intensywnie sypał się śnieg.Zobaczyli że jedna mała pegazica patrzy na górę z bliska. -Kto to jest?-pyta Twilight. -Droga księżniczko to jest praprapraprabapka Scootaloo.W tych czasach przewidziała katastrofę i pomogłaewakuować teren. Uratowała mi życię.-powiedziała smutno Luna. 24 grudnia.Godzina 8:46.Twilight zobaczyła małą Lunę która bawiła się z siostrami.Ich rodzice patrzyli na to z zadowoleniem. Jednak Equestrii z tamtych lat grozi katastrofa.Twilight patrzy na to ze zdziwieniem. -Co w tym Luno takiego smutnego?Co to za katastrofa?-dopytuje księżniczka Twilight. -Oglądaj i słuchaj mojej rodziny i obserwój górę.-oznajmia księżniczka Luna. Twilight Sparkle patrzyła na górę z której zaczął się zsypywać śnieg.Mała Luna bawiła się ze swoim rodzeństwem.Nagle słychać z góry grzmoty i trzaski.Wielka ściana lodu i śniegu runeła i popędziła w stronę Canterlotu. -Luna uważaj!-wrzasnęła Celestia. -Celestia i Monster!Idźcie ratujcie wszystkich a ja i Ladinia uratujemy Lunę.-rozkazuje mama Luny.-A gdzie się podziała Ladinia?-dopytała. Twilight spojżała na Lunę. -Właśnie!Gdzie jest Ladinia?-zapytała Twilight. -Uciekła!A mama,ech zobacz sama!-westchneła Luna. Twilight patrzy dalej jak matka Luny bierze ją na grzbiet i zaczna uciekać przed lawiną.Ponad stu metrowa warstwa śniegu,lodu i skał uderza w miasto Canterlot.Wiele domów zostało zrównanych z ziemią.Matka Celestii przelewitowała małą Lunę na jej grzbiet. Celestia zaczęła uciekać razem z ojcem.Matka Luny i Celestii biegła za nimi.Jednak mimo silinych starań lawina pędząca 300km/h dopadła Księżniczkę słońca i księżyca.Wszyscy mieszkańcy uciekli przed lawiną.Po godzinie mieszkańcy wrócili do Canterlotu.Twilight popatrzyła na Lunę. -Nie wracamy?-pyta zaskoczona. -Nie!Jeszcze coś się wydarzy!Za godzinę.-oznajmia księżniczka Luna. Twilight zwiedza ruiny zawalonego Canterlotu.Godzinę po pierwszej lawinie zaczyna schodzić dróga i większa.Pędziła po zboczu z prędkością 450km/h.Twilight widzia jak lawina pochłania uciekające kucyki.Przerażająca ściana śniegu,skał i lodu uderza w Canterlot niszcząc go doszczętnie.Zgineło ponad 400 kucyków i matka Luny i Celestii.Jednak kiedy Twilight widziała wydobycie przez ojca Luny ciała małżonki była zaskoczona zachowaniem jego.Król Monster obrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. -Tatusiu!-zawołała za nim mała Luna. -Cicho!To twoja wina!Żegnaj!-krzyknął król Monster. -Tato.-powiedziała poważnym tonem Celestia. -Celestio żądź tym krajem w pokoju i harmonii!Przez twoją siostrę jestem zmuszony odejść.Dbaj o kucyki.-uznał Monster. Mała Luna zaczęła płakać a ich ojciec odszedł i nikt go więcej nie widział.Celestia stanęła przed resztą poddanych. -Poddani!Przeżyliśmy koszmarną tragedię!Królowa została zabita przez straszliwą lawinę a król odszedł od nas.Księżniczka Ladinia od nas uciekła.Ale proszę poddani nie martwcie się.Jeśli pozwolicię to ja i Luna przejmiemy władzę nad królestwem.-wygłosiła mowę Celestia. -Hura!Niech żyją księżniczki!-zawołał tłum. Siostry przytuliły się do siebie. -Nie martw się!Damy sobię jakoś radę.-pocieszała Celestia. Twilight obróciła się do Discorda i Luny. -Tak mi przykro.-stwierdza Twilight. -Nie masz za co Twilight Sparkle.-powiedziała Luna. -Pora wracać!-zapowiedział Discord. Diskord wzioł garść magicznego proszku i znowu dmuchnął go w księżniczki.Znaleźli się w swoich czasach.Luna poczuła się lepiej wiedząc że ktoś rozumie jej ból.Twilight poszła o tym opowiedzieć Czemborowi.Zbliżała się Wigilia więc Czembor rozkazał ładnie udekorować cały zamek.Luna miała poprowadzić tą ważną uroczystość bo Czembor i Twilight mieli pujść do biblioteki Twilight,zabrać z tamtąd parę książek i wybrać się na miesiąc miodowy w morze.Nad Canterlotem zwisał potężny nawis śnieżno-lodowy.Znając przeszłość terenu na którym leżało Ponyville księżniczka Twilight zastanawiała się czy ewakuować miasto.Postanowiła jednak zostawić wszystko tak jak jest. 23 grudnia sypało przez całą noc.Scootaloo wiedziała że Canterlot ma zagrożenie lawiną.Umiała już latać bo nauczyła ją Rainbow Dash.Postanowiła z rana polecieć na szczyt góry oraz poinformować o tym Spell Nexusa,doradcę Twilight od lawin. Spell Nexus widział spory opad śniegu i pobiegł do sypialnii Czembora i Twilight.Zapukał do drzwi. -O witaj Nexusie!Wejdź proszę!-szepnął radośnie Czembor. Spell Nexus wszedł do sali.Twilight jeszcze spała sobie smacznie. Nexus podszedł do Czembora. -Wasza Wysokość muszę poinformować cię że bardzo mocno pada śnieg!Jako doradca do spraw lawin informuję że będzie trzeba ewakuować Ponyville i Canterlot.-szeptał Spell Nexsus. -Twilight opowiadała mi o przeszłości Canterlotu!Niestety nie zrobimy nic bez dowodów!Musisz znaleść dowód na to że lawina żeczywiście zejdzie i dopiero wtedy będę miał podstawy żeby wydać rozkaz o ewakuacji.-powiedział Czembor. -Tak jest!-zawołał Nexus. Nexus wybiegł ale nie zauważył że zbudził Twilight.24 grudnia o godzinie 7:05 Twilight wzniosła słońce a Luna opuściła księżyc. Śnieg dalej sypał się z nieba. Młode kucyki cieszyły się że w tym roku napadało tyle śniegu. Scootaloo leciała po niebie w śniegu.Pod nią bawiły się Sweetie Belle i Apple Bloom. -Scootaloo!Chodź się pobawić!-zawołała Sweetie Belle. -Nie mogę!Góra,Canterlot,zagrożenie,księżniczka Twilight!Muszę lecieć!-wołała na niebie Scootaloo. Scootaloo odleciała a reszta Znaczkowej Ligi popatrzyły na siebie. -Rozumiesz coś z tego bo ja nie?-stwierdza Apple Bloom. -Ja też nie.-odpowiada Sweetie Belle i bawią się dalej. Scootaloo poleciała do Canterlotu.Na szczycie potężny nawis śnieżny zaczyna powoli pękać pod swoim ogromnym ciężarem. Sto metrów śniegu zagraża Ponyville.Scootaloo patrzyła na to z przerażeniem.Widziała niewielkie pęknięcię.Wyglądało tak jak w książce o lawinie sprzed 3000 lat.Było na dodatek w tym samym miejscu co wtedy.Scootaloo wiedziała że pęknięcie jest tak duże że lawina zejdzie w tym lub następnym dniu. -Muszę znaleść pana Nexusa i księżniczkę Twilight.Muszę ich ostrzec przed lawiną.-pomyślała Scootaloo. W czasie gdy Scootaloo leci do pałacu spodkać się z Nexusem to Twilight i Czembor są w bibliotece w Ponyville.Kucyki które patrzyły na górę Canterlotu wiedziały co się za 2 godziny wydarzy.Jednak po godzinie i piędziesięciu dziewięciu minutach sytuacja jeszcze się pogorszyła królowa Chrysalis zaatakowała Ponyville. -Zabraliście mi tylu podmieńców a więc zrobię sobie nowych ale tym razem będzie to Twilight i Czembor!Do ataku!-zawołała Chrysalis. Scootaloo poinformowała o dowodzie Nexusa i Canterlot został zamknięty w polu siłowym.Scootaloo i Nexus wbiegli na scenę przed ratuszem.Nexus bez wachania wzioł mikrofon. -Jestem odpowiedzialny za bezpieczeństwo w miasteczku!Musicie pujść ze mną!-powiedział do mikrofonu Nexus. Wszyscy się zatrzymali a podmieńcy zostali wyrzuceni z Ponyville.Królowa Chrysalis popatrzyła na Canterlot.Góra zaczęła wydawać z siebie grzmoty i trzaski.Ponad miastem pokrywa śnieżna pękła do końca.Osuwa się i potężna lawina śniegu,skał i lodu schodzi prosto na miasteczko.Scootaloo przejeła mikrofon. -Wszyscy do kościoła!Szybko!-zawołała Scootaloo. Wybuchła panika.Nexus i Scootaloo pomagali kucykom uciekać przed lawiną.Jednak lawina poruszała się 350km/h.Chrysalis widziała rydwan Twilight i Czembora.Postanowiła zrobić coś czego nie zrobiłaby nigdy.Ostrzec ich przed nadchodzącą lawiną. Potężna lawina uderza w tym czasie w peryferie Ponyville.W kilka sekund skały,śnieg i lód niszczą tysiące domów.Chrysalis zauważyła że jej podwładni wrócili -Pomóżcie kucykom wejść do kościoła!Szybko!-rozkazała królowa Chrysalis. Zaskoczeni podmieńcy ukłonili się królowej i polecieli wykonać rozkazy.W tym czasie lawina pochłonęła już pół miasta.Królowa Chrysalis zapukała do drzwi. -Kto tam?-pyta Czembor. -To ja!Chrysalis!W ogromnym skrócie.Wychodźcie, zbliża się lawina.Uciekajcie do kościoła lawina jest na obrzeżach, za chwilę tu dotrze.-zawołała zza drzwi Chrysalis. Czembor i Twilight uznali to jednak za potstęp i zostali w domu. Twilight weszła do sypialni i wyjżała przez okno.Zauważyła lawinę.Twilight powiedziała to Czemborowi i zaczęła szybko schodzić na dół.Chrysalis widząc lawinę która rozbijała już domy przed nią i uniosła się w powietrze.Potężna siła lawiny wyrywa dom Twilight z korzeniami i przewraca go na bok.Twilight i Czembor tracą przytomność W kościele wszyscy się przygotowali na potężne uderzenie.Po dwóch sekundach od zamknięcia drzwi lawina uderza w kościół i wybija w nim jedynie szyby.Na skraju Lasu Everfree Doktor Waligaos i Księżycowa Czarownica widzą ostanie chwile Ponyville.Uciekają spoowrotem do Lasu.W ich jaskinii Księżycowa Czarownica obraca się do Waligaosa. -Masz się jej pozbyć lub zrobić z niej złą istotę!-rozkazuje Księżycowa Czarownica. -Tak!Wasza Wysokość!Wypróbuję na niej serum Goglina!A teraz będzie ją obserwował mój nowy pracownik Spark.-uznał Waligaos. Poklepał po głowię robo-macką Sparka. -Mam dla ciebie pierwsze zadanie Spark!Masz pomagać księżniczce Twilight i kiedy powiem ci to porwiesz wskazaną przeze mnie klacz.Zrozumano!-wrzasną Waligaos. -Tak szefie!-odparł Spark. -Jeszcze jedno powiedz wszystkim że widziałeś jak lawina zabiła mnie!-dodał Waligaos. -Oczywiście!-uśmiechnął się Spark i wyszedł. W Ponywille wszystkie kucyki pod dowodzeniem Nexusa i Scootaloo oraz podmieńcy z królową szukali zasypanych. Jednak Rainbow Dash leci bardzo szybko w kierunku zniszczonej biblioteki.Jej przyjaciółki już tam były.Była tam też Luna. -O jejciu!Historia się powtórzyła!Znowu lawina!-mówiła do siebie Luna. W czasie gdy przyjaciółki oraz strarze próbują odkopać bibliotekę to Czembor odzyskał przytomność.Zauważył że wszystkie regały pospadały na siebie a jeden z nich przygniutł Twilight prawą tylną nogę.Sama Twilight była w połowie przytomna.Raz odzyskiwała a potem znowu traciła przytomność.Spark dowiadując się gdzie jest księżniczka którą ma śledzić podjął decyzję o uratowaniu jej.Wzioł linę i jeden koniec przywiązał do ocalałej gałęzi drzewa a drógi do siebie.Czembor dalej próbował postawić regał spowrotem ale był on dla niego zbyt ciężki.Nagle poczuł że ktoś pomaga i postawił z nim regał zpowrotem.Twilight została położona na grzbiet tajemniczego jednorożca.Zaczął on wychodzić. -Dziękuję ci!Kim jesteś?-zapytał Czembor. -Jestem dawnym uczniem księżniczki Celestii i zielarzem!Nazywam się Spark.-przedstawił się Spark. Wdobył na zewnątrz Twilight i Czembora.Szybko opatrzył i wyleczył Twilight.Kiedy Twilight się obudziła to Czembor odetchnął z ulgą. -Ooł!Czuje się okropnie słaba!-mówi Twilight. -Proszę!Wypij to!Pomoże ci.-powiedział Spark. Twilight po chwili wypiła miksturę i uznała że czuje się już lepiej. Spark dostał medal za odwagę i poświęcenie.Podszedł do mikrofonu. -Dziękuję wam!Mam takrze wspaniałą wiadomość.Doktor Waligaos został zabity przez lawinę!-zawołał Spark. Wszyscy wiwatowali.Jednak w powietrzu pojawiła się Chrysalis. -Mieszkańcy Equestrii!Dziś zostaliśmy pokonani przez was.Lecz ta bitwa jeszcze się nie skończyła!Do zobaczenia!Żegnajcie!-wołała Chrysalis a następnie zniknęła razem ze swoimi sługami. Ulga nie była długo przez dłuższy czas misji ratunkowej padał intensywny śnieg.Wysoko na szczycie góry pokrywa śnieżna ponownie odrywa się i tym razem wielkie kawałki ostrych skał niszczą Ponywille doszczętnie.Czembor popchnął Twilight do środka Cukrowego kącika.Po przejściu ostatniej lawiny Twilight i Luna mogły spokojnie ocalić resztę zasypanych.Ranny Czembor został zabrany do szpitala Canterlocie.Zniszczenia były ogromne. Ponad 180 kucyków zgineło,ranne było 40 kucyków a ocalało ponad 4tysiące kucyków.Twilight weszła do centrum. -Mieszkańcy Ponyville!Miasto niestety bardzo ucierpiało!Ja księżniczka Twilight odbuduję je z wami osobiście a będziecie w tym czasie spali w Canterlocie.Nie opusczę was ani ja ani księżniczka Luna!Wszyscy wam pomożemy i wkrótce Ponyville będzie jak nowe!-wygłosiła mowę Twilight. -Hura niech żyją księżniczki!-zawołali mieszkańcy Ponyville. Twilight spuściła głowę. -Oby tylko Czemborowi nic nie było!-obawiała się lawendowa księżniczka. -Nie bój się Twilight.Czembor jest twardy.Da radę!-pocieszała ją Luna. -Dziękuję ci Luno!-odpowiedziała Twilight. Zaczęło się odbudowywanie Ponywille.W dzień prowadziła to księżniczka Twilight Sparkle a w nocy księżniczka Luna. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach